What Happens In The Holding Bay
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: ...Stays In The Holding Bay. The Ninja Zords have just won another battle for the rangers. What do they do when no one is looking? What do they do WHEN someone is looking. Set in MMPR S3 before Kim left. ONESHOT.


**Title:** What Happens In The Holding Bay?

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** The Ninja Zords have just won another battle for the rangers. What do they do when no one is looking? What do they do WHEN someone is looking. Set in MMPR S3 before Kim left.

**Author's Note:** A big thanks to Pinkywriter, who half wrote this story with me a few nights ago on IM. Thanks hon.

* * *

It had been a long day. A ferocious battle with Rita and Zedd's latest monster, which had once again grown to astronomical proportions, had forced them to call on the Ninja Zords. They had won the battle again, and had just sent the Zords back to their holding bay.

The Bear sighed once the holding bay door shut, "I am so hungry! They never feed us enough after battles," she complained, sighing softly.

The Wolf let out a soft barking laugh, "You should have been that bottomless pit of a red ranger's zord, he's always hungry, you guys could complain together."

The Ape laughed, "Wolfie you are right, Rocky is always hungry, the boy never stops talking about food, even during battles." He sighed, "I bet he even dreams about food."

A hawkish laugh came from above, where the Falcon Zord was perched. He leaned his head close to the Ape Zord, "You know Ape" he let out a birdlike sneeze, "You smell like McDonalds. He must have been eating in the cockpit again."

The Bear lumbered over to the Ape Zord and sniffed him, "Oooh" she said happily, "You smell like french-fries!" She nipped the Ape's arm, causing him to let out an undignified yelp, "Blah! But you taste like scrap metal," she said opening and closing her jaws, trying to get the taste of metal out of her mouth.

"Hey! Who are you calling scrap metal?" Ape replied indignantly.

Suddenly a high pitched screech caused all the Zords to look up towards the loft the bird like Zords shared, "Will you all quit it?" The Crane asked impatiently. She closed her eyes, "A princess like me needs her beauty sleep."

The Wolf snorted, "Beauty Sleep, ha! You could sleep for a thousand years and you'd still look like a box with a long neck." He called up to her, causing the other Zords to snicker.

The Crane squawked indignantly and flew down to peck at the Wolf, "You leave me alone, you over grown puppy dog!"

"I bite back," Wolfie growled and snapped at the Crane's wings as she soared back up to her perch.

The Frog let out a loud 'Ribit', capturing everyone's attention, "Come on guys, cut it out, the rangers are going to wonder where the bite marks came from. Now knock it off and rest," he said with a sigh. "You guys are worse than the rangers, they are teenagers, what is your excuses?"

"We're the Zords of said teenagers, you old toad, that is our excuse" Ape replied with a jovial laugh.

The Falcon let out a soft screech, "Froggie has a point," he replied fairly. From his perch he saw the human sized door of the holding bay open. "Quiet! Here come the rangers," he hissed, as all the Zords went still.

Ape was still snickering so Froggie tapped him, "Shut up" the Frog Zord hissed as the rangers walked inside.

As the rangers came upon the Zords, Kim looked around, "Did you guys hear something? I swear I heard voices."

"I thought I did," Tommy replied turning around to examine all the corners of the holding bay, "It must have been echoes or something," he said at last.

"Ya know," Adam began as he walked towards his Zord, "I wonder sometimes, what do they do when we're not around."

"Who the Zords?" Aisha asked. At Adam's nod she looked up at her bear. "I do too," she added.

"But they are just machines, I mean they are made outta scrap metal," Rocky said in disbelief. "They don't have feelings or emotions or anything like that."

"Rocky!" Aisha smacked him, "Don't say that. These guys are wonderful Zords," she scolded.

The Bear leaned slightly towards the Ape, "Even your ranger things you are scrap metal," she whispered with a barely audible snicker.

"Did you hear that?" Adam asked, spinning around to look towards the Ape and the Bear Zords. "I swear I heard somebody talking," he said in a curious tone as he stared at the Zords.

Kim laughed, "You're dreaming Adam," she said putting a hand to his forehead. "I think you need a nap," she joked.

"Right," Rocky said with a chuckle. "You don't talk, do you boy" he said patting the Ape Zord's leg.

Adam swatted at Kim playfully, "I don't need a nap," he said sticking his tongue out at her. "How do we know the Zords don't talk? They could be sentient beings and thoughts and feelings, they DO respond to us, don't they" he said rubbing the Frog's leg.

_Ha_, the Frog Zord said mentally to the other zords. _I knew I got the smart one._

"Says you," the Crane Zord muttered aloud, half asleep as she was.

"Guys!" Kim whined, looking around. "You HAVE to have heard that!" she exclaimed. "This is so freaky."

"It's probably just rusty hinges Kim," Billy said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll give them all a through oil job tomorrow."

"Rusty hinges!" Wolfie exclaimed with a soft growl, "As if!"

Rocky laughed and tapped his zord, "Rusty smusty, ay boy," he said with a laugh. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he tripped, catching himself as he fell to the ground.

The Frog Zord let out a soft snicker and Adam looked up at it, "Guys," he said softly. "I think you offended them. I swear to God I just say the Ape Zord kick Rocky." He looked up at his own zord, staring at him intently.

"I didn't kick him, I nudged him," the Ape said quietly, earning a muffled 'shush' from the Frog.

"Let's get out of here guys, it's creeping me out," Kim said bouncing around nervously.

"Alright, we'll come back in the morning and check things out," Tommy said, and the group started off, heading out of the holding bay.

"Well, that was fun," the Ape said with a laugh.

"The look on Rocky's face when you kicked him was priceless," the Bear exclaimed, giggling like mad. "It was so funny!"

"It was rather amusing," Froggie put in, "none the less, I think we scared our rangers, which is NOT what we aim for. How can they fight those huge monsters when they are scared we're gonna eat them? We seriously need to work on cooling it when they are around," he stared at the Ape, the Bear, and the Wolf zords, "Got it? I'm talking to all of us, myself included, this was a close call."

"Got it," the zords replied in unison, then settled down for their deserved rest after a long day.


End file.
